The Mitchie Torres Diaries
by Black-Ice-lover
Summary: Imagine you're in love with a boy you've talked to, like ten words in six years and tell it your whole karate club,including him,by accident.And even worser:You need to spend the whole summer holidays with him in different countries in Europe.Mitche can imagine that because this is her life.
1. Monday

Do you know how it feels to be in love with a boy you've talked to like ten times in six years and who's got a girlfriend? I sure do.

I am doing karte for six years now, am quite good at it and I'm a straight A-student. My parents are divorced for five years now and I live with my mom, two brothers and two sisters. My dad lives in England with his new wife, Dianne and her two daughters.

My dad is a businessman and really rich and my mom owns a really succesfull and popular boutique in Beverly Hills,so we do have money.

So now I tell you something about 'This' 's very,very good looking and really he's in a band with his two brothers and he's one of the best in our karate club. You should see him fighting and hear him singing and and playing guitar or piano...

* * *

Today is Monday.I hate Monday is means I'm going to see him and...

'Michelle,get up!',My mom yelled from the kitchen.I got up,showered,got dressed,brushed my hair and went downstairs.I didn't want to put on make-up.

'Good morning,sweetheart'.My mom kissed me on the cheek.

'Morning,mom',I said.

'You slept good?'

'Yes,I slept really good.'

'So, you're excited that holidays start in a week?'

'Yes,but I'm nervous for the trip to Germany.'

'Because of him?'

'Because of him.'

'Uhhh..Mitchie's in looovee..',I heard a voice behind me,'Mitche and Shane are sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-'

'Shut up,Lola',I shouted at my fourteen-year-old sister.

'It's Lol,not sounds so childish.',she cried.

'Lola,stop bothering your sister.',mom finlly barged in.

'But,I...'

'Lola..'

'Okay,fine!'

* * *

After we finished breakfast I drove to school.I was really jealous of my are on a private school and they don't have school ,Lola and Danny are the only ones of this family who wanted to go on a public school and-

'Mitchie..Mitch..Michelle!',someone was Caitlyn,my best friend since first grade.

'Ummm...what?'

'Did you even listen to one thing I said?'

'Sureee..you said that..that...you..-'

'That my mom lets go to Germany and then with you to your dad'

'YEY!',I cried.I was so happy she could go with us because I don't what I would do without her.

* * *

Karate is at 7 pm and I was really afraid to face him because of the now you want to know which accident.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Our club had a barbecue and everyone was ,Cait,Ella,Tess,Peggy,Baron and Sander played 'Truth or Dare' and everyoe had eventually Nate,Jason,he and his girlfriend,Melanie wanted to play with picked dare and we needed to kiss was really awkward._**

**_Later,I picked truth._**

**_'Mitch,truth or dare?,Melanie asked._**

**_'Truth',I answered._**

**_'Okay,mhh...are you in love with someone,when yes with whom?'_**

**_'I..ummm.I..I don't want to answer this'_**

**_'You need to or do you want to cut your hair?' (Remember not to play trth or dare with these people and these rules)_**

**_'Umm..okay..I am in love with someone.'_**

**_'Duh',Melanie said,'who is it?'_**

**_'It's...it's...it's..I'minlovewithshane..'.Finally !I finally said it!I fially said that i'm in love with Shane!OH MY GOD,WHAT HAVE I DONE?Now I remembered the people around stared.I looked at was terrified.  
_**

**_An awkward silence erupted around us._**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Since that day I avoided everybody but today,there is no chance.

I walked in the gym and-

'Michelle,can we talk?',I turned around saw Shane standing right behind me.

* * *

**So,this is my first Camp Rock story and I hope it wasn't too bad. **


	2. Tuesday and bad memories

_'Michelle,can we talk?',I turned around and saw Shane standing right behind me._

* * *

Today I didn't go to school and got up at 12am.I looked in the mirror and didn't like what I eyes were red and my face looked so big and plustered.I will never ever go back to school because yesterday was horrible and so embarrassing.I'm glad that my mom just let me stay at home and didn't ask why,but I'm sure I'll have to explain later.

I got up and went was siting in the kitchen and working on some new designs for our boutique.

'Morning,sweetie',mom greeted me.

'Morning,mommy.',I kissed her cheek.

'So,how're you feeling?'

'Okay,I guess.'

'You wanna talk about it?',she asked.

'Not yet but I promise I'll tell you later',I assured her.

'Okay you want to go shopping or to the movies?'

'Sure,Just let me get ready'

* * *

_*An hour Later*_

I was ready.I wore a short dress with sandals and cornrows.I put on light brown eyeshadow and light brown lipgloss.

'Cute',said mom,'this dress new?'

'Yes,Cait gave it to me for my birthday.',I answered.

* * *

We shopped the whole day and then we watched some comedy.

'So,you wanna tell now what happened?',asked mom.

'Okay...'

_***Flashback***_

**_'Michelle,can we talk?',I turned around and saw Shane standing right behind me._**

**_'S-s-u-u-u-r-r-ee...',I answered,nervously._**

**_'So...about what you said on Friday...I..um..',He stuttered._**

**_'Don't worry about 's just a harmless crush,nothing more',I assured him._**

**_'Okay,but can you talk to Melanie because now,she's really possesive about around even wouldn't let me go to karate because she knew you'll be here,but I assured her that I won't talk to you and-'  
_**

**_'You promised not to talk to her,'said a voice behind turned around and saw Melanie standing there with tears in her eyes._**

**_'Mel,we just wanted to make clear that there will never be an `Us´.Us as in Shane and 's not my type',explained Shane._**

**_'Yes Mel,it's nothing serious and I would never make a move on him',I told her._**

**_'Shut up Mitchie,you're a whore who steals other girls boyfriends.I don't need your excuses.'shouted Melanie angrilly._**

**_'What are you talking about?She just said she would never make a move on me,'said Shane,confused._**

**_'Back,when we were thirteen we were best as in Me,Mitchie and a girl named used to date a guy, was really sweet, popular,good looking and Mitchie had a crush on was way prettier than me and Jessy and every guy was intereted guy ,except Chris,the only one she wanted.'Oh god, promised not to tell would she do that?_**

**_'Please,don't',I pleaded._**

**_'Why should I stop?',by now everyone was looking at us.'You never knew when you should stop.'she smirked.'So,as I said she had a crush on Chris but at first she just bore up with them dating but eventually,she started getting between the two and by the end of the first semester she was dating was so crushed and heartbroken that she moved to her grandma to Texas.I didn't want to be friends with Mitchie anymore and by the end of the schoolyear he broke up with her because he went to college.',I was promised not to tell anyone.I looked at the people around all looked disappointed and mad at me. Especially Shane.  
_**

**_'But wait,how come they were fourteen when he went to college?'asked Ella._**

**_'Because he was a senior when they started dating and Jessy was two years older then us',explained Mel._**

**_'You promised not tell anyone',I was sobing hard._**

**_'You promised not to do this again',said Melanie._**

**_Everyone ignored me the whole evening or just glared at me ,everyone except Caitlyn._**

**_*End of Flashback*  
_**

* * *

**So ,this was the second chapter.I would be happy about reviews.  
**

**P.S. I forgot this: I don't own anything except the plot and the characters I made up. **


	3. What really happened

**A/N: Hi, everyone I' sorry I haven't updated in a while but first I was in spain and then I was really busy. Besides I wasn't really in the mood to update this story because I had writers-block and since this story isn't really popular I haven't seen a reason to continue .**

**But then I thought that I should finish at least once in my life a story (Yes, I nevere finish a story). And for the few people who actually read this story (Thank You!:D). Thanks to them I know that the story isn't completly rubbish.**

**So this chapter is for you guys! Enjoy;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the few made up characters, sadly.**

* * *

_'You promised not to do this again',said Melanie._

_Everyone ignored me the whole evening or glared at me ,everyone except Caitlyn._

* * *

You wanna know why Caitlyn didn't ignore me? Well, she nows the real story.

She was my best friend since first grade but then we had a fight and Cait started to ignore me. After about two months I became friends with Melanie and Jessy. Caitlyn ignored me even more because she thought that I replaced her although she was the first to find new Jessys move and after Mel turned her back on me Cait and I made up and she introduced me to her friends and well, they were really nice to me and accepted me in their group.

But now back to what really happened with me, Chris and Jessy.I promised not to tell anyone and Mel got the whole thing wrong, but I didn't defend myself when she thought that I've stolen Chris.

Yes,I had a crush on him and yes,I was jealous of their relationship but I never even made a move on him.

Jessy hasn't had the best family. Her dad was abusive and her mother was on practically lived at my house since I found out about her family.I wanted to go to the police but she didn't let me. But after a while, me and my mom just couldn't look at her bruises and how hurt she was always afraid to make a mistake because she thought she would get beaten up .This girl was like a sister to me and I coudn't do anything to help her except to get her away from this family,so we went to the police and pressed charges against her dad. He got arrested and a few days later her mother died from an overdose. Mom wanted to adopt her but Jessy's grandma didn't let us and took her to Texas where her whole family lived. At first we stayed in touch but her family wanted her to forget about her past and didn't even let her talk to me. We lost touch. I don't know how she is where she is. I miss her badly.

Jessy's grandma let her finish the first semster before she had to knew about everything and at this time we three were really close. He was one of my best friends and we joked around alot and such things. Melanie thought that we were flirting but we weren't. He really loved Jessy and I respected their relationship. But they had to break up for a while. Chris wanted to go to college in a city only one hour from the town Jessy would live in. She didn't want him always to have girls around when she wasn't there so she asked me to fake-date him. It would look much more real if it was before she moved, so I did it. For her.

* * *

I looked at the clock. It was already eleven, so I went to bed.

_***Flashback***_

_**'Pleeaaasseee...',she pleaded with a hopefull look.I wanted to do this for her but it would be just weird and akward.**_

_**'Jessyyy...'I whined.**_

_**'For me?You're my best friend.I trust only you to fake-date him .'**_

_**'Why not Melanie?Or one of your cheerleader friends?'**_

_**'Because I trust only you and you're the only one who knows my ?'**_

_**'Jes-'**_

_**'Please'**_

_**'Jessssyyyy'**_

_**'Mitch, me?',oh god, no, not the puppy dog eyes.**_

_**'Oh god fine.'I finally can stand her puppy dog I mean NOBODY.**_

_**'Yey!Thank you!Thank you! Thank you so much!I love you 're the bestest best friend ever.'she practically jumped on me when she hugged me.'**_

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

I woke up by my alarm clock at six.

I didn't want to go to school and I knew that my mom would let me stay another day at home but I knew I had to.

I got up and got I looked out the window I saw that it was storming really hard.I looked at my was already eight.I was .Caitlyn was probably already here.I ran down and saw everybody in the livingroom watching TV. I was was already here.

'Morning, sweety',greeted mom and kissed me on the cheek.

'Morning', I said to response I heard muffled _'Good mornings'_ from everyone.

_'Because of the big storm every school in the area of Los Angeles will be canceled advise you to stay at home today and not to go out till tomorrow'_

Everyone's attention focused on the TV now.


	4. School free, news and a song

_**Yay, autumn holydays started finally and now I have time to update!**_

* * *

_'Because of the big storm every school in the area of Los Angeles will be canceled. We advise you to stay at home today and not to go out till tomorrow'_

_Everyone's attention focused on the TV now._

YES,Yes,yes! No scholl today.

I pulled Caity up into my room and we just talked and talked and talked. After about two or three hours mom called us for lunch.

Everyone loves mom's cooking. She's a great cook.

'Mitchie, sweety, your father called today and said he will be at his mothers' in Germany the first two weeks of holidays so you two will stay in Germany and don't go back with the other students. Then you'll go to spain for two weeks, one week in greece, one in france and the rest of the holidays you'll stay in England.'

'WHAT?Really? Oh my god!',shrieked knows me for so long but can't get used to the wealth of our family.

'Nooo...I don't want to Grandma!Mom please can I go home for those two weeks? Please?'

Don't get me wrong I love my Grandma but I can't stand being with her in a room for more than two hours, let alone two weeks.

'Why not? She misses hasn't seen you since last year.'

'I miss her too mom, but you know how she always tells me how to behave, what to wear and to be like my "sisters"'

'Come on Mitch, it's only two weeks. She begged your father to come. Just do it for me. Please? And Caity will be there too'

'Since when do you care about what grandma wants? You can't stand her.'

'No, it's not like i can't stand her. It's just...uhhmm...we have diferent views of life and your upbringing (A/N: I'm not sure if that's the right word)'

'So? It's the two always argue and she can't stand you why do you bother to get me to Grandma? And what about the others?'

'First of all you Will go to 's no chance of talking yourself out of it and second the others ill come a few days after you.'

'WHAT?!' Shrieked the others and mumbled different excuses not to go there.

'STOP!'yelled mom 'You ALL will go to grandma and i don't care why you don't want to'

'Uggh..Fine'

Mom calmed down and we finally started eating but nobody was moping (A/N: or miffed?)

'So Caitlyn, will your parents be okay with you travelling around europe or should I talk to them?' asked mom.

'I'm not will probably be pricy (A/N: again not sure if this is the right word)

'I don't even want to talk about this. You will not pay for this travel. Steve (my father) will. He said so himself.'

'But-'

'No buts,sweety. He invited you and he changed the plans.'

'I don't think my perents will be okay with me travelling with Steves money.'

'Don't worry about them.I will talk to them.'

'Uhh-...Thank you ,Connie'.Everyone knows that mom can be really persuading.

After we ate Caitlyn and I went to my room and she found a book between my bags.

' this?'

'Yes'

'I haven't heard your songs in ages. Can you play uhhmm... this one?. She pointed at an old one, I wrote at one period where Mel spread rumors about me.

'Sure'

_What did I do to deserve this?_  
_ Tell me the truth and don't lie_  
_ You're pretty good at that but, no not this time_  
_ You walk around like you run the world,_  
_ Running your mouth, and talking about me now,_  
_ They think that you're the perfect girl,_  
_ There gonna see everything so get back_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ It's gonna come back around_  
_ You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again_  
_ You're just too adverse but I got news_  
_ You know you're just gonna lose_  
_ Everything and everyone that mean so much to you._

_ I'm feeling bad for,_  
_ You are alone and nobody cares that you are_  
_ One look into your eyes,_  
_ Easy to see what you could be but you're not_  
_ I say it's time that you give in,_  
_ Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over_  
_ You feel your heart beat deep down_  
_ Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,_  
_ Just get out_

_ [Chorus]_

_ You keep hearing everything that people say_  
_ And you cant take the pain another day_  
_ It's coming back around_  
_ I told you this town was just too small_

_ [End chorus:]_  
_ You're just too adverse but you can stop now_  
_ It's gonna come back around_  
_ And around and around and around and around_  
_ Yeah yeah_  
_ It's gonna come back around_  
_ You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall (too tall)_  
_ To take this, take this again (whoa)_  
_ You're just too adverse but Ive got news_  
_ You know you're just gonna lose_  
_ Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_  
_ Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_  
_ Everything and everyone that mean so much to you. _

'Whoa..this song is great'

'Thnk you'

* * *

**For those who don't know this was the song 'Back Around' by the great Demi Lovato.  
**


	5. For the love of a daughter

Ughh...School was so horrible and akward. Everyone looked at me like I've got three arms and a green skin and everyone was whispering. But the Best (see the sarcasm?) was Melanie spreading new rumors about me. It's just great. What I'm needing right now. It's so déja-vu.

Caitlyn had the great idea to spread a rumor about Melanie and nobody even wants to know the details but I won't sink that low.

I had a better idea that doesn't involve someone get bullied or last week of school,before summer vacation starts,there is a talent show in our school and finally decided to take part in it.

I'll sing the song 'For the love of a daughter' that I wrote for Jessy. She wanted me to sing it but I wasn't brave enough to do that but I'll do it now. I know this doesn't solve my problem with the rumors and the whispering but there is nothing to do against that. They'll stop as soon as they find something new to talk celebrity gossip or a new trend and believe me it won't take them long to do find 're in LA.

'Mitchie I want you to show me this song'

'I'll show you later.'

'Promise.'

'I promise to show you this ?'

'Yes,now come on or we'll be late for history.'

'We're already late,so it won't Mr. Knewn won't even notice that we're missing.'

'Yeah, you're 'll be probably busy trying to find out who's texting in his class'

* * *

_*History class*_

'Ahh, , I'm honored that you finally decided to show up.'

'Sorry,Brown. We just had a little problem to serve.' Shut up Caitlyn.

'And what kind of problem was it?'Now we've got big problems.

'Uhhm..a girl problem. You know when it's this time of the month and-'

'Okay,I don't want to know the details. Just take your seats.'

We went to our seats and I gave Caitlyn a really?-look. She just shrugged it of and sat down on her place next to Nate and I sat on my seat next to Tess. Tess may seam like a bitch but besides Caitlyn she's the only one who still talks to me without insulting me. She just ignores the rumors and the talking and tells me to do the same.

'You can talk. You're not seen as a slut and people don't spread rumors about you.'

'Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Tess Tyler. Daughter of TJ Tyler and the schools bitch. People always talk about me.'

'Oh, yeah sorry. I always forget the bitch-part.'

'Is that a compliment or an insult?'

'It was meant to be a compliment but didn't sound like one. Sorry.'

'Stop with the whole sorry and I'll just take it as compliment and forge what it sounded like.'

'Okay.'

'But now the important things. How many people should I invite for my birthday. Hundred or twohundred?' You see, Tess is know to throw the best party's ever and her birthday is next week.

'I don't know. Do you want a big party one with only close friends?'

'A small one. Or why else would I invite only hundred or twohundred people?'

'Yeah.I always forget what you call a small two hundred. But why only a small one?'

'Have you forgotten what happened last year? Mom won't let me get party with more than two hundred people this 's so un-'

'Miss Torrres. Miss Tyler. Do you want to share what you have to say with the class? Because this seems really important if you're talking about it in my class.' Knewn has a very good hearing.

'Sorry. I just didn't get how...' And now I won't even listen to what she saying. It will be some story anbout the romans and how she doesn't understand how they could wear or lived without wearing something.

* * *

I was happy being back at home. Caitlyn decided to sleep at my house because she wanted to listen to my song.

'What were you and Tess talking about?'

'Her birthday.'

'She didn't look very happy.'

'Her mom won't let her invite more than two hundred people to her party because of the accident last year.'

'Oh, yeah I remember. It was so hilarious. Especially when Taylor decided to dance naked on the table.'

'Where does she live now?'

'I don't know but she probably won't come back the next twenty years.'

'I feel bad for her. It was the first time her parents let her go to a party.'

'Yeah but it's her own fault if she is dumb enough to let Jerry get her a drink. I mean everyone knows he mixes every drink with drugs or alcohol.'

'You're right. But still..'

'But never mind. I want to hear your song.'

'Okay. It's about her relationship with her dad but some things are just attached.'

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

* * *

**The song I used is 'For the love of a daughter' by Demi Lovato.**


	6. Chapter six

'Wow...this is a great song,Mitchie'

'Thank you, but now I'm thinking this isn't a good idea to sing this song in front of the whole school. I mean this is a personal song for Jessy and for me kinda too and what if she doesn't me to sing this song anymore.'

'If you feel like you shouldn't sing it then don't sing this song. Chose another one. But you will perform if you ant or not because people need to see your talent.'

'But-'

'No buts, WILL perform.' Caitlyn can be very conficing if she wants to. And kinda terrifying whenv she's glaring at you like how she is at me.

'Fine. You're so impossible.'

'Ha! I knew I would win'

'Care to explain why you're so sure?'

'Because I always win. And I'm frightening when neccessary.'

'Ughhh...'

'Never fight with Caitlyn. Caitlyn always wins.'

'Why do you speak of yourself in third person?'

'Because,Mitchie...because.'

We talked for a few hours and went to bed.

_*Flashback*_

_'Mitchie! Look, what I found!' I saw Jessy running to me with something in her hand._

_'What is it, Jess?' She showed me what was in her hand. It was a necklace. The necklace didn't look to expensive but she was gorgeous._

_'I found it at home. Mom said it was got it when she was in India. Some clan gave it to her because she saved someone of their clan. I don't know if this is true because she was high. When she's high she tells lots of I like the do you think?' She was so used to her mom being on drugs all the time that she talked about it as if it was nothing._

_'It's gorgeous. And the blue jewels fit your eye should wear it.'_

_'You think?'_

_' suits you.'_

_'Okay. Can you help me?'_

_'Sure.' _

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

I was right. After a few days everyone forgot about what happened and I could talk to the others without them glaring at me. The were talking about Tess' upcoming birthday party on Friday.

Me, Caitlyn,Ella,Peggy and the others went present and clothes shopping today after school. I got Tess a pair of high heels I got produced by Dolce & Gabanna specially for her and a fitting dress.

For myself I got two dresses and one pair of new shoes.

* * *

At the day of the party,we met at Tess' and prepared us there.  
While I made Tess' hair she opened our presents.

'OH MY GOD! Thank you so much Mitchie! This shoes! They're great. You're a professional at preparing presents Mitchie. I love you so much. Thank you!'

'You're welcome. Happy Birthday'

'Thank you' She tried to hug me but I didn't let her because she would ruin her hair.

After I did her hair, Ella did her Make-up and Cait and Peggy paintet her nails.

Then we did our hair,make-up and nails.

Tess put on the dress and the shoes I bought dress is a slight shade of blue, goes to her mid-tight and has ruching on the straps. The shoes are a darker shade of blue and are 4 inch high. Her hair as up with few lose curls.

Caitlyn wore a red strapeless kneelong dress with ruching on the bottom. She had matching pumps and Jewerly on. Her hair was curled and put up in ponytail.

Peggy wore a short black dress with a flower print and matching high heels. She left her naturally straight hair open.

Ella wore a pink kneelong dress with an open back. Her heels and Jewerly were silver. She wore a bun and flower hair decoration.

I wore a short white strapeless dress with golden pattern and golden four inch sandalls. My hair was slightly curled and open.

* * *

I woke up in some room at Tess' house and noticed that I wasn't sleeping alone. No, next to me lying was...

* * *

**Uhhhh...Cliffhanger. next chapter will be longer and include lots of flashbacks of the party.**


End file.
